


DayDreams

by orphan_account



Series: DayDreams [1]
Category: Mystery - Fandom, Supernatural, my own story, night thoughts - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Hell, Horror, Monsters, Mystery, Short Story, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense, Thriller, curse, daydream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dylan (Hayes) is accompanying her friend, Samantha (Barns) in an old valedictorian house. She encounters some super natural creatures.





	1. Dollhouse

Chapter 1

 

"Hello?" 

" **Hello**?!"

"What, what sorry I guess I blacked out again, sorry"

Im not really the active type. My name is _Dylan._

"Hey Dylan, what are you doing" 

That's my friend over there, she is kinda annoying sometimes but I love her. No homo though. Her name is Samantha. She's kinda girly and weird, but not the good weird. 

"Um, nothing, sorry!"

I have no idea whose place I'm in and what I'm doing here.  It's a Valedictorian  and filled with these old things. The weirdest thing in this house is the run down arcade machines. Some of the games here I think existed in the 1900s. 

"Is the place here weird or not?"

"No _**shit**_ Sherlock."

"Dylan! I hate when you curse." 

"I hate when you _**bitch**_ at me"

We kinda just walk around. I don't know who lives here or who owns it. Again I really don't know how I got here. I space out a lot and don't know what happens sometimes. I get these day dreams sometimes, they're super cool sometimes and sometimes they aren't.  
We are wandering around and we come up this hallway. We walk down it. It has these odd pictures of people. I guess they lived in the house or maybe owned it.

  
"Do you know who these people are?"

"Of course, these are all relatives some how."

  
Explains how I got here. Not really but a tiny bit.

  
"Did you ever come here when you were young?"

  
"I think like once, I never really knew this place existed until a couple days ago when my mom told me it still was up."

  
"Maybe we could _play one of these machines_."

  
I don't actually want to play any of the games it's just really awkward without any sound filling the void.

  
"I mean, I have a quarter, we might be able to stick into one of these machines."

  
"HA, that's what she said"

  
"Ew, Dylan."

  
She hates when I do that. Its quite funny to annoy her.  
We put a coin into one of the machines and it lights up a bit, the light is like when you turn down the brightness on your phone all the way down. The game is about a queen from the north in love with the queen in the south but she cannot get to her. The game kinda saddens me and I go into another trance.

  
" **Dylan**!"

  
I _shake_.

I cant remember anything about my day dream or what had gone on around me.  
I look at the screen.

Samantha had beaten the game.

I look for a clock. No clock was anywhere to be found or any other tool to find out the time.  
I ask Samantha if she has a watch and she checks it. It is 3:57 in the afternoon.

***snap***

Something is weird.  
We aren't in the house anymore.

  
"Dylan, what is this place?"

  
"Samantha, are you ok?"

"Um, yes Dylan I'm fine."

We look around and the place looks oddly familiar. I think about it for a second and it hits me like a _slap in the face_.

"Sam I think we're in a dollhouse."

Samantha bursts out in laughter.

"Oh Dylan how you can make jokes at these times."

"Im serious look around, haven't we seen these things before."

Samantha takes a quick look around as if she's studying every crevice in the room.  
"I guess it looks like a dollhouse."

As she says that I immediately notice our outfits had changed. I was no longer in my heavy metal looking outfit with my leather jacket and boots and Samantha wasn't in her skirt and blouse with silver buttons anymore.

"Samantha, look at our clothes."

She studies our clothes and says,  
"I think they look nice, I always dress my dolls like this."

"What did I tell you Samantha, this is a dollhouse, we are in a dollhouse."

After so suddenly coming into the room we were out, still sitting on the stools we had pulled up to the game machine.

"Did you happen to see any of that, Sam"  
"Yes"

It was unlikely to only get a ONE word answer from Samantha.  
"Hey, are you ok?"

And just like that she turned back to her normal self.

**"WOAH DID YOU SEE THAT STUFF..."**

She said some more things but I didn't really listen, I was there, it's not like I need to revisit that.

 


	2. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan and Samantha find a room that isn't much like the other rooms in the house and find a creature who might be able to explain things to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the last one. My most humble apologies.

Sam and I are currently confused about what just happened.

"What do you think that was, Dy?"

"Don't call me Dy, and how would I know."

"You call me Sam all the time."

"Um, whatever."

We walked walked around the house looking for clues. Sam walked close to what seemed like a cage.

"Do you see this Dylan?"

"You don't think something lived there."

"Or _used_ to."

We walk around more, passing more pictures of people Samantha says might be ancestors. We come up to another game that seems fun. Both Samantha and I know the game. It looks relatively recent. We walk into a room that looks more modern than any of the other rooms.

"This looks way better than the other rooms"

"Way to go **captain Sam obvious** "

We look around

The room looks like a rec room in any house you find in the modern suburbs. The room is semi dark. They see another cage, this time with an animal inside of it.

"Oh my gosh Dylan! What kind of animal is that?"

I study the animal. It has coarse, but thin fur. The creature seemed like it held the universe inside its eyes. All of a sudden the fur animal was not the creature we had just seen. It was now an owl. It had pure white feathers. The eyes never changed, it still looked like I could see the Milky Way right through the animal's eyes.

"You just saw that, thing, change correct?"

"Yes, yes I did Sam."

The animal changed once again but this time it no longer looked like an animal. This creature was human.

"Um, hello sir. My name is a Dylan. Are you stuck?"

The boy didn't answer for a while then finally nodded his head

"We'll get you out! Im Samantha, nice to meet you."

"Salutations"  
the boy said

I studied the cage, it seemed like it needed a key to open.

"Hey kid, what's your name."

"My name is 36117"

"Oh that just won't do!" Samantha said while she looked shocked his name was a number.

"Lots of people call me Three."

"Three, well hello three as you know I'm Dylan and that's Samantha. Do you have any idea where the key is?"

"Yes but why don't you just break the lock?"

This boy is treating me like a fool

"Yes of course, I'll go find something."

I walk around for a bit and find a pole. Im clueless as to what it goes to but it looks useful.

"Ive come back with a tool!"

I break open the lock and set Three free.

"I have much to tell you but first we must leave this room before the feast happens."

"what feast? Dylan?"

 


End file.
